Chuck VS Division
by zlynnx
Summary: Chuck flashed on Michael, so the Chuck&Sarah&Casey team decided to find out what Michael was up to. Unfortunately, when Sarah and Casey were busy in the gunfight during the mission, Chuck got caught by Michael. How was Sarah going to save Chuck from the most dangerous place which didn't even exist in the world? But yeah, we know this place exists - Division.
1. Chapter 1

**Set:An alley somewhere in NYC**

**Time: Now**

* * *

"Ryan, I saw your signal, what's up?" Nikita saw the man leaning on the wall when she walked into the alley. She went straight to the topic without even saying a "hi".

"Oh Nikita, so good to see you coming. I was worried if you could see it, really rushed, I know…" Ryan seemed to be waiting for a long time. He felt relieved when he saw Nikita's appearance.

"Yeah, almost missed it, anyway I saw it." Nikita shrugged her shoulder, "So, what's the matter? You got something?"

"Uh…actually, I…"

"Who's there? Out!" Nikita suddenly grabbed out her gun, and aimed at somewhere behind Ryan, around the corner of this alley they were in.

A young woman walked slowly into Nikita's sight: tall, blonde, good-looking, and unarmed.

"Who are you?" asked Nikita, with the gun still aiming at her.

"You are Nikita?" the woman said in a peaceful tone.

"I'm asking you question! Who are you, and what are you doing there?"

"Woo woo, wait, Nikita. I know her; I was just planning to tell you…"

"What?" surprised, Nikita turned to Ryan, "So you brought her here? This is what you called me for?"

Ryan didn't answer her question. He stepped out and stood between Nikita and the woman, with his face turning from Nikita to the woman, "Agent Walker, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for my message…"

"Sorry, Agent Fletcher, but I don't have time to wait! Chuck's in danger!" The woman called Agent Walker by Ryan couldn't help raising her voice.

"Hey!" Nikita chopped in, "Can you guys first tell me what exactly is going on here? You are CIA? Who is Chuck by the way?"

Walker stepped forward, looking at Nikita, "Nikita, I need your help…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Set: CIA Castle underneath Buy More, Burbank, LA**

**Time：****2 Days Ago**

* * *

"Chuck, why so hurried? I still have yogurt to be frozen…" Sarah Walker opened the door of their secret base and walked down the stairs. She saw Chuck sitting in front of the computer and searching for something.

"Sarah, I…" Chuck turned around, with an excited look on his face.

"You better have something important to tell, Bartowski!"

However, Chuck was interrupted when he was just about to talk. He saw Casey coming from the other entrance and his anger could be clearly sensed.

"I was enjoying my lunch, and you, Bartowski, broke it!"

"Hey Casey, I'm sorry to take up your lunch time, I really am, OK? But guys, I have good news. We, are, going to, have, a mission!"

"What?"

"What?"

Sarah and Casey almost responded at the same time. Both got excited and ran closed to Chuck.

"Chuck, did you flash?"

"Yes Sarah! Absolutely!"

"Oh, great! I can't even tell you how sick I get of this whole yogurt thing!" Sarah tore down her Orange Orange apron and threw it onto the floor.

"Ah yeah, I feel I've already got rusted." Casey turned to the weapon cabinet, "Oh darling! I really miss you!"

"I know, I know, guys. We've been having a too long stupid boring time; I miss my 'staying in the car' moment too!"

"Then what are you still waiting for? Just tell!" Casey walked back to the table.

"OK. Today when I was on the computer emergency, I saw a man. He is, um… tall, black suit, and has an ice face."

"Ice face?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you know, that kind of, um, poker-face… And I flashed on him. Name's Michael, no last name,belongs to a secret organization the name of which the Intersect didn't tell me, though."

"What do you mean didn't tell? There's no information about that organization?"

"No. Actually there's no any other information but a name 'Michael'…"

"So nothing valuable, huh?" said Casey.

"Of course there's something valuable. Who I am!" Chuck pointed to the computer, nearly behaved like showing off, "I'm not showing off, Casey, but that man, as far as I can see, really looks like a badass, you know. So I just searched the CIA database. And…look, here is the weird thing: Michael is recorded dead!"

"Dead?"

"Yes. Look, Michael was then in the army, betrayed by his man he had bought over from the terrorist group… Kasim, it's the name…"

"Kasim Tariq? Al Qaeda's main bagman?" said Sarah.

"Yep. And seems that he was just a nobody years ago. He somehow turned against Michael and killed Michael's wife and daughter. As recorded here, that bastard put a bomb in Michael's briefcase, which was supposed to explode after Michael went into the base, but unfortunately…"

"Michael's wife and daughter came and they were in the car, and the briefcase was there too... That's…tragic…" Sarah continued Chuck's word.

"Exactly. Michael must have felt so guilty, and he killed himself… Well, at least CIA thinks so, because I saw him today, which means he didn't commit the suicide."

"Let me have a look…" Sarah stared at the screen, "all good words and comments here, impressive soldier… prestigious commander… seems like a good person, huh? Served all his life for the country…Chuck, where did you see him?"

"Um… the gate of Grand Hotel, on my way to the client's house."

"The dead man undead and appears again, there must be something. Chuck, you said he belongs to a secret organization but the name not told?"

"Yes."

"We must figure it out. What do you say, Casey?"

"Can't wait…" Casey already picked a couple of gun.

"Colonel Casey, Agent Walker, you are here." A woman's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck stood up and all looked at the woman.

"General, yes we are. Any instruct?" said Casey.

"There is a mission for you. The prince of Monaco and his fiancée arrived in LA this morning, and are going to attend a gathering about tourism tonight. According to the reliable source, an attack against prince is going to be taken. You are ordered to find out the attacker and protect the prince, secretly."

"Yes, General. Where is the gathering place?"

"Grand Hotel, First-class Hall. 7 p.m."

"Grand Hotel?" said Sarah.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, General. It's just, Chuck flashed on a man today just at the gate of Grand Hotel. His name is Michael, and according to the CIA database, he is supposed to be dead. We believe Michael now is serving in a secret organization and maybe have something to do with the attack tonight."

"Well, then find him out and complete the mission. Dismissed." General Beckman's face disappeared.

"Yes, General." Casey and Sarah smiled at each other, both can't hide the excitement on their face: finally there's a mission!

Agents are born to be agents. Normal life is so boring that would kill them.

"So, let's get rolling!"


	3. Chapter 3

【Thank you for the reviews. I actually didn't expect there would be reviews 'cause it's really a rough story which I started 2 years ago and didn't continue due to my laziness and poor imagination. So thank you for liking it, and I'll try to keep updating. And since I'm Chinese, please pardon me if some words or sentences read weird :) 】

【Ahhh thank you the anonymous reviewer for pointing out the mistake. I've corrected it to "Your Hignness".】

**Set: Grand Hotel, First-class Hall**

**Time: 2 Days Ago **

* * *

"Walker, the whole hall, entrances and passageways are under surveillance." Casey talked to Sarah through the microphone.

"Good. We are in, heading to the prince." responded Sarah.

Earlier the day, Chuck hacked in the host's network and put Sarah and his names in the invitation. Now Sarah, in glamorous dress, was attracting all the eyes in the gathering hall.

"You look amazing; I already said that though, still wanna say it." Chuck played as Sarah's date, as always.

"Thanks Chuck. And you look dashing."

"Prince is approaching. Walker, move." Casey was doing the surveillance job in the van outside the hotel. And apparently he couldn't bear this "lovebird" conversation anymore.

Sarah took a glimpse of the prince coming nearer on her left. She pretended to drop her purse by accident and turned left, bent her body downwards for the purse.

Bingo! Perfect collision.

"Oh, I'm sorry I… Your Highness! Aww god, I am so careless… did I hurt you? Sorry…" Sarah was always a genius actor.

"That's OK, beautiful lady. Here." Prince picked up the purse and handed it over to Sarah, "May I ask who this beauty that I have the honor to talk to is?"

"Oh you're flattering me, Your Highness. I'm Sarah Walker, coming with the Polish representative. And this is Charles Carmichael. We are coming together."

"I love Poland, Ms. Walker." Prince just shot a glance at Chuck and quickly turned back to Sarah, "Now Ms. Walker, May I still have the honor to have a dance with you."

"Sure, Your Highness. It is my honor." Sarah smiled at Chuck, and then left with the prince.

"Such a lothario, huh?" Chuck talked to Sarah through his watch in which there's GPS and microphone.

"Casey, any sign of that Michael guy?" Chuck walked to the bar counter, and picked a seat with a good vision.

"Not yet." answered Casey, "Wait… Walker, a waiter-like man is heading to you; he has a gun, right behind the prince. Not look like Michael."

"What? S… Sarah, be careful, he has a gun…Is he gonna shoot him here?"

"Shut up, Bartowski! Now get out and come back to the van." Casey shouted at Chuck, and got ready to enter the hotel.

There in the dancing floor, the waiter-like man was raising the gun and walking to the back of the prince slowly.

"Give me your gun, now!" Without him realizing it, Sarah already put a gun against the man's waist and seized the gun from him. "Who are you?"

The man did not respond.

"Answer my question! Who sent you here?" Sarah pointed the gun a little harder to the man's waist.

"W…what's going on? Who are you?" The prince was so shocked to see her beautiful dancing company suddenly change into a quick fighter.

"Someone is aiming at you, Your Highness. He is coming to kill you." said Sarah.

"What? Who? A…and why? And who are you?"

"Don't know yet. I'm here to protect you. It's complicated. Let's get outta here first." Sarah remained the gun against the killer and hinted to him that he go the direction to the exit.

"Follow me, Your Highness. Where is your fiancée?"

"Uh… there with those ladies."

"OK, we are going that way to bring her with you."

"You are going to die…" Suddenly the killer talked.

"Shut up! You are only gonna tell me who sent you here and for what purpose." Sarah hit on the back of the killer. And then she saw a group of men in black approaching from ahead.

"Casey, we got company…" She knocked out the killer, dragged the prince to the behind of a sofa nearby, "Stay here!"

"Yeah, I'm in." Casey responded, "Chuck, where are you? Go get into the van."

"O…OK…"Chuck was already in the hallway; he tried not to run and walk calmly.

"Ka-da" He heard a sound which was like a bullet being set ready in a gun, and then he felt something against his waist.

"Walk." Behind him came a low, smoky voice.

Chuck dare not turn around and had to walk as the man instructed. When he stepped out the hotel, he saw the face reflecting on the glass door.

"Michael…"

With a violent hit on his neck, Chuck passed out…

Inside the Hall, there was gunfire. All guests rushed out of the hall, screaming and running. Prince escaped from another exit with protection of his security.

10 minutes later.

"Clear here. Casey?"

"Yeah, clear. You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Um-hum."

Casey and Sarah walked out from their cover, trying to find an alive one to question.

"They've been trained, quick and ruthless, all killed themselves after being shot." Sarah was checking over the dead body. "No identification. No Michael…Do you think Michael is in it? Or maybe we were wrong?"

"Can't say it yet. I already called CIA and they'll have a further check on these guys."

"At least the prince is safe." Sarah put her gun back, "Chuck, you OK?"

No responding…

"Chuck, where are you? Chuck?" Sarah felt something wrong, "Chuck, answer me!"

Sarah rushed out to the van, with Casey following her.

"He's not here, Sarah. Not around either." Casey reached the van first and checked inside and around the van.

"Oh my god. They took Chuck!"

"Let's check the surveillance record… Here… this man, black suit, it's…"

"Michael…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Set: CIA Castle underneath Buy More, Burbank, LA**

**Time: 2 Days Ago**

* * *

"Casey, we need to find that man Michael!" Sarah tossed her bag onto the table, her left hand grabbing an earphone and a watch, "He crashed Chuck's earphone and watch; now we have no idea where they are, and if he finds out what Chuck really is, then…"

"Walker! Calm down! I already reported to Beckman and the CIA team are looking into those assassins' identification."

"There's really nothing about this Michael? Damn!" Sarah was trying to find something about Michael but in vain.

"Sir, assassins' identification confirmed. Report transmitting." A CIA agent reported to Casey.

Sarah couldn't wait to open the files.

"Drug dealer…robber…raper…murderer…what the hell… All dead?"

"Mmn…"

"Just like Michael huh…"

"At least one difference. Michael used to be a good armyman, but these…"

"What are they on earth? And this mysterious organization…even the intersect doesn't know it…"

"Yeah, things are getting complicated…"

"Colonel Casey, Agent Walker." It's the voice of Beckman.

"General, any information or…location about that man? We just found that those assassins are all supposed to be dead. This organization is dangerous. We need to get Chuck back, 'cuz if they know about Chuck and the intersect…"

"Agent Walker!" Beckman stopped Sarah, "Another agent will take over the mission finding Chuck. Agent Walker, you come back to Washington tomorrow morning; and Colonel Casey, the plane is ready to take you to Iraq."

"Wha…what? General, what do you mean?" Sarah got confused.

"I mean, Operation Chuck is terminated."

"What? Why? General, Chuck is still in Michael's hand and we have no idea what he and that organization is capable of. I must find them and get Chuck out!"

"Agent Walker! CIA do appreciate your work protecting our asset, but Sarah, the mission is over. Chuck will be safe and you have another mission to cover. It is an order!"

"No General! What happened? Why terminate the operation? And who is the 'another agent'? I know Chuck well and I am the most suitable person to get Chuck back. General, please let me at least find Chuck…"

"Sarah, I said this is an order."

"Casey, please say something!" Sarah almost cried out.

"Walker…" However, Casey did not know what to say, although in his heart he felt it not right to leave without ensuring Chuck's safety, and parts of him really wanted to find Chuck personally.

"Agent Walker, you did a great job in Burbank. Now I am looking forward to working in person with you in DC. Colonel Casey, get ready for Iraq." With these words, the face of Beckman disappeared from the screen.

"Casey, I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Sarah stared at Casey, then rudely grabbed her bag and left the castle.

"Walker!"

Somehow Casey felt upset. He sat down by the table, couldn't figure out why and didn't really know what to do next.


End file.
